


Exchanges

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting: Christmas BtVS S6. Buffy is never resurrected.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinpanalley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tinpanalley).



> Setting: Christmas BtVS S6. Buffy is never resurrected.

Tara placed the last present under the tree: Spike's presents. And even though, he bought or stole them at the last moment, she'd agreed to wrap them. She smiled, knowing how many Dawn was going to find on her lap in the morning. The first Christmas after Buffy's death. When she heard the familiar flicker of Spike's zippo, she turned her head.

"It's not going to make up for it." Spike shook his head and sat on the darken corner of the couch.

"It's the thought that counts." Getting up from in front of the tree, she sat down next to him. Neither of them said Buffy's name anymore.

"Thought," Spike snorted. "My mum and I always exchanged one gift on Christmas Eve, and since you did my wrapping." He pulled out a small box between the arm cushion and himself, handing it to her.

"You didn't have to." But she smiled anyway when the gift was placed in her hands. Slowly, she opened the box and pulled out a small chain with a clear quartz crystal on it. "Oh, Spike. Thank you." She leaned toward him and hugged him.

Spike's arms stayed wrapped around her, probably longer than they should've. She smelled of the pumpkin bread she'd baked earlier that day.

When she pulled back, she moved toward the tree. "I best find yours."


End file.
